Blog użytkownika:Wielki Mistrz Uzdrawiania Dr Psychoza/I belive I can fly
Szybko blokuje magiczny pocisk i odpowiadam serią uderzeń ogłuszających. Kultysta chyba się tego nie spodziewał, bo jego tarcza się załamuje, a on sam ogłuszony. Mój poprzedni rozmówca szybko podbiega do jakiegoś mężczyzny, który wyłonił się z bocznej alejki. Podchodzi on do mnie i pyta: - Nic się Panu nie stało? Na Etniczność! Nie spodziewałem się tych gości tutaj, ale chyba... - Etniczność? Czyżby Pan pochodził z IMRSiD?- przerywam mu. - Hę? A skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? Jesteś jednym z tych kultystów? Masz zdolności magiczne, tak więc... - Nie, jestem Inkwizytorem Imperialistów. Janek. Dokładnie wypełniam tu misję od Najwyższego Dowództwa. Moge jedynie powiedzieć, że związane jest to z tą sektą. - Andrzej. Właśnie ja również przybywam do tego świata, z rozkazu Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Podobno szykuje on jakąś akcję wojenną, czy coś. Ale wiem tylko tyle, że mam zinflirtować ten kult i doprowadzić do jego zamknięcia. A ten młody człowiek- Andreas, to jeden z mieszkańców miasta, z silnym potencjałem magicznym. Zamierzam go zabrać do IMRSiD, jego rodzina zginęła w ataku balistycznym na miasto. Czy zebrałeś już jakieś informacje na temat tego kultu? Po kilku minutach wymiany informacji dochodzimy do wspólnego wniosku. Trzeba dostać się do siedziby kultu. Idziemy na wybrzeże i wpatrujemy się w horyzont. Do miasta przybyły już służby wojskowe i sanitarne, tak więc nie musiemy się zbytnio zamartwiać o rannych. Po kilku sekundach oglądania morza, Andrzej pyta się mnie: - Jak się tam dostaniemy? Ich baza znajduje się na wyspie kilka kilometrów od wybrzeża. Masz jakąś łódź, czy inne pływające cholerstwo? - Nie, nawet nie zamierzam płynąć tam. - Co?! Jeśli nie zamierzasz płynąć to co do cholery chcesz zrobić? Może wykształcisz skrzela i... Jego monolog przerywa głos wrzasku, a on sam odwraca się i zamiera z przerażenia. Widzi on mojego malutkiego towarzysza- Wendigo. thumb|400px|Wendigo i ja podczas lotu, kiedyś tam- CO TO NA CZECHY W LIDZE JEST? SMOK? - Tak, mój własny smok- Wendigo- w tym czasie już głaszczę go czule po jego głowie- Możesz go pogłaskac, jeśli chcesz. Nie jest agresywny, jak na smoka.- mówię do Andreasa.- A ty Andrzej? - Nie, nie zamierzam. To jak chcesz dostać się na tę wyspę? Smokiem?- wtedy uświadamia sobie mój plan- O nie tylko nie to, ja mam lęk wysokości, nie zamierzam tym lecieć. - A masz lepszy pomysł? Zawsze mogę się tam przenieść, tylko mają coś na kształ bariery w St. Gallen. Przeniesienie magiczne odpada. - No, ten, no dobra. Tylko nie zamierzam patrzeć w dół. A i jeszcze coś. Skoro możesz się "teleportować", to czy mógłbyś przenieść się z Andreasem do jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca? Najlepsza byłaby ambasada Etniczna w St. Gallen. Możesz to zrobić? - No jasne, daj mi kilka minut. Andre złap mnie za rękę. Po 5 minutach powróciłem sam na miejsce, a za chwilkę lecieliśmy nad morzem, na grzbiecie mego Wendigo. W ten sposób dotarliśmy na wyspę. Po zwinnym wylądowaniu przed czymś, co przypominało wejście, zeszliśmy ze smoka. Nakazałem mu krążenie wokół wyspy w wypatrywaniu zagrożenia. Andrzej już poszukiwał wejścia, tymczasem ja odnalazłem dziwny kawałek kamienia, w napisem "Tarpan". Hmm może to przycisk. Podchodzę do "wejścia" i wkładam w wolne miejsce przycisk. Nagle cały mechanizm rusza, a naszym oczom ujawniają się misternie wykonane schody. Powoli schodzimy po nich, aż na najniższe piętro. Andrzej stworzył kulę światła i wspólnie oglądamy pomieszczenie. Po chwili naszym oczom ujawnia się ogromne malowidło przedstawiające Tarpana. Wtem słyszymy donośny głos, a ja wzmacniam barierę. - Widzę, że nasi goście nie są uprzejmi i nie przywitają się z nami... Mówiąc to, na moją tarczę spada grad pocisków. Podbnie jak na tarczę Andrzeja, który jednak jest o wiele słabszy ode mnie i z trudem utrzymuje barierę. Kategoria:Blog - Imperialistyczna Arka (Psychoza)